Because you want me to
by Lord Dajy
Summary: Kunai and Chains is a piercing parlor. Neji is a rich, pretty boy itching for a change. Gaara is a mysterious stranger with a hidden past. Together.


Disclaimer: Hey! Does it look like _I__moi_, could own something as hot as Neji and Gaara?! I don't think so! Great. I'm glad that you think so too. 

Enjoy!

I remember most of 16. The way his hair shined crimson with the narrow light from the door of Kunai and Chains. His green eyes, vibrant and seductive. His demeanor, strong captured through years of practice. He didn't care what anyone thought of him because he didn't care about himself. He walked through the door, into my life, with another man. He wore baggy, black pants that hung loose on his small bpdy and an SOD t-shirt. I love him then.

I sat on the couch against the window, black sweatpants covering my legs, a gray shirt, and sandals. My hair hung loose down my back, to my waist. The redhead looked around for awhile and conversated with his friend. They walked a little closer to me before the other disappeared into backroom. My eyes couldn't help but follow his every movement. Before I really noticed it, he was practically beside me and looking down at me. His green eyes piercing me.

I looked back down quickly and squeezed my eyes shut. "Fuck..." I said quietly.

"What was that?"

I fisted my hands at my sides and looked up at him; red, hot blush covering my face. "Nothing." I said quickly.

"Hmm.." He made a disbelieving sound.

I stared down into my lap. _'Crap! He must think I'm a wierdo. He won't stick around long..."_

Suddenly, I felt a presence next to me on the couch. I turned my head to see the redhead staring at me intently. "What?" I questioned him nervously.

He smirked again. "What?" My voice sounding a bit more like my own, becoming irritated mainly because of nervousness. He began to smile. _'He's smiling, but not exactly happy. Ugh! What the hell am I thinking. Shut up!'_

"What's your name?"

My face fell and I attempted to speak. "Wha? Um...Neji." I glanced down then up again. "What's yours?"

"What's my what?" He said, smiling wider.

I smiled then, letting a breath out. "What's your name?"

"Gaara."

"Oh." I said, at a loss for words. "Just Gaara? No last name?" He continued to look at me with that devastatingly sexy smile. _'Why is he staring at me? Scratch that. Why is he even talking to me?'_ The redhead, now known as Gaara, leaned back with his arms crossed, measuring me with his eyes.

"Yes. Like Madonna.

I smiled slightly, amused by his humor. "So...What are you getting pierced?"

"Tongue."

I made a pained face. "Ouch." _'He's making me nervous again. He's not saying much. I wonder if I'm boring him.'_ "I'm getting my lip pierced."

"Ah." He said. "Why?"

I sat back and took a deep breath. "Kind of a present to myself." _'God, that sounds so pathetic!'_ I looked away and concentrated on the designs on the wall.

"Cool."

I turned around suddenly to look at Gaara. "Cool?"

"Yes." He said calmly. We sat there silently for awhile until I felt the cushions move slightly. Gaara had scooted closer to me. '_Oh dammit! What's he doing?!? What do I do?!?'_

He tilted his head closer to my ear and put an arm around the back of the couch. "So..." he whispered into my ear, his breath hot. "Do you have a boyfriend, Neji?"

My eyes widened and I swung around to meet his gaze. His face the closest it could be to my own. _'How did he know! No one else does!' _Wha? What do you mean? I'm not--"

"Yes, you are." He said confidently. He slowly moved his hand to my thigh and began rubbing.

_'Fuck! Why is he touching me?! Where is he touching me?!' _"Wh-What are you doing?"

"Touching you."

"W-Why?"

"Because you're not stopping me." His hand slid down to my knee and squeezed softly. One of my hands rested between both of our legs while the other clenched and unclenched on my other side.

"Neji?" He whispered.

"Yeah..?"

"Relax."

"Okay." I said obediently, closing my eyes. _'Why am I listening to him? I'm Hyuuga Neji. I don't even know him...But his touch...It feels so good.' _ I relaxed against the back of the couch as I felt his hand, moving agonizingly slow back up my thigh. He stopped then, his hand resting at the top of my thigh and the tips of his fingers grazing my crotch. "Ah..." I gasped quietly.

"Mhm." Gaara moaned into my ear.

My shiver was interrupted by a voice saying, "Gaara." I opened my eyes.

Gaara looked over at his friend, his hand still in place. "Yes, Kankurou?"

"Time to get it done. Come on." He walked into the backroom not waiting for Gaara. Gaara turned to me and licked my earlobe, taking it into his mouth and sucking none too gently. In shock, I grabbed his leg and gripped it, shutting my eyes again.

Dragging his teeth across my earlobe, he let go. "I have to go now."

Opening my eyes, a bit dazed, I turned my attention to his face. "Oh?" I cleared my throat. "Okay." I let go of his leg then. "I-I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright. Grab anything you like." He said, smirking. He removed his arm from the back of the couch and stood. "See you soon."

"Okay." I said, not to sure what to think. He disappeared into the backroom. I sat there with my fingers laced together. _'What just happened?'_

I glanced up to find a big, hairy guy covered in tattoos and piercings eyeing me scarily. The guy behind the desk also had a funny look on his face as he spoke. "You're up." _'Maybe it's just my imagination.'_

"Okay." I got up and headed into a room. There was a tall woman with shocking red eyes and jet black hair holding a silver clamp.

"Sit here." She said stoically, pointing to a seat. She moved quickly, putting the alcohol and clamp onto my lip. "Are you ready? Just remember, if you can stand the clamp, then you can handle the rest." I took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay. I'll count to three."

"Uh-huh." I nodded.

"Don't move!" I stared anxiously and waited. _'Think about other things. Gaara. Red hair. Beautiful green eyes.'_

"One..."

_'He touched me...It felt great...I want him to do it again...See him again."_

"Two..."

"Argh!" I groaned loudly.

She screwed the back and front onto the metal and patted me on the shoulder. "Alrighty then, you're done. Have a nice day."

I touched my lip hesitantly before realizing what she said and getting up off the chair. I walked out into the main room and instantly saw a shock of fiery, red hair.

"Hey." He greeted me nonchalantly, leaning against the door.

"Um...Hey." I said, walking over to him. "Did you wait for me?" I asked disbelievingly.

He stood up straight. "Yeah. I told you I would see you soon."

My eyes widened for the hundredth time that day. "Why would you want to see me?"

He touched my waist gently, wrapping his arm around me. With his face close to mine, he whispered against my lips, "Because you want me to." He pulled me against him slightly and my breath caught.

"What are you doing?"

"Holding you."

"Why?"

"Because you want me to ."

_'Only because I want him to?' _ "Oh." I said, disappointment lacing my voice.

He laid a soft kiss on my neck and murmured, "And because I like it." I couldn't stop myself from blushing. "Hungry?" Gaara asked.

"Huh?" I looked up at him. "Oh. Yeah, I am. Are you?"

"Sure, I can eat."

We walked out of Kunai and Chains into the parking lot. "My car is over there." I motioned to the side toward a black BMW. Gaara nodded and we walked to my car. He let go of me, going to the passenger side and as I reached the driver's side unlocking the car doors, a thought occurred to me. "What about that guy you were with earlier?" A hint of jealousy in my voice. "Shouldn't you be waiting for him?"_ I wonder who he is.'_

He opened the car door. "My brother had business elsewhere."

"Oh." I said, feeling hot. _'His brother.'_ We got into the car and I put the key in the ignition. "Where do you want to eat?" I asked, glancing over at this stranger.

"My place." He said.

I turned my head to Gaara and stared. "Your place?"

"Yes." Gaara said, looking straight ahead.

"Um..." I shifted in my seat.

He turned toward me. "What's wrong?"

I looked at the steering wheel and began fiddling with my keys. "Um...Uh...I barely know you..."

"I know, but you will." My hands gripped the wheel, stilling my fidgeting. Gaara covered one of my hands with his own. "Neji. Just drive."

I stared at his hand over mine and nodded slowly. Gaara sat back and I pulled out of the lot. "Where?"

"Kaze Drive. "

"Okay." I said, taking a right. _'Why am I doing this? I don't know...But I am. He's so...So dominant and a bit of a mystery.'_ I glanced over at Gaara. He was reclined slightly with his eyes closed. _'Should I say something? Make conversation? Ugh! Why do I keep thinking you'll answer me? Mm...that's interesting. I hadn't noticed really. I don't know how, but...Anyway, he has a tattoo...on his forehead? As red as his hair.'_ "Gaara?" _'That's the first time I've said his name...'_

"Yes?" He responded, his eyes still closed.

"What's that symbol mean?" I asked, taking a left.

He opened his eyes slowly, keeping them on the road. "Love."

"When did you get it?"

"Long ago..." He said distantly. I stared at him, for hours it seemed, until he stared back at me. "You're about to miss the turn."

"Huh? Oh?" I brought my attention back to the task at hand--swerving to not miss the turn.

"It's the apartment complex."

I parked in front of a line up of decent looking apartmant and sat there. Gaara opened his door and got out, walking around the car to my side. He tapped on the window and I looked up. _'I can't move. Should I even try? Why am I going with him? Shit! He's opening the door! He's reaching for my hand! Am I responding?! I am!'_

He pulled me up and stood me against the car. He backed away and looked me up and down. I could feel his eyes wandering. My face heated and I could swear it was almost the color of Gaara's hair. He stepped in closer to me, close enough that the front of his body was touching mine. His arms came around my waist and ghosted at my lower back. He looked into my eyes. "You're sexy when you blush."

I blinked and looked down at how our bodies were pressed together. He pushed more against me and leaned down, kissing the corner of my mouth. I hesitantly kissed back and my hands found their way to his arms. "You want to come in, Neji?" He whispered against my lips. I responded only by leaning my head onto his shoulder.

_'He never asks. He tells. How does he know what I want? Well, I guess I'm making it pretty obvious. He must think I'm some kind of slut.' _He slid his hands from my back to my sides and held me there. "Neji. Look at me." His voice wasn't forceful in any way. In fact, it was soft, but it commanded me to obey. I looked up at him looking down at me. "Come in, Neji. I know you want to." _'I do want to...'_

He slipped one of his hands into mine and pulled me away from the car, his face emotionless. He led me to the front and got his keys from his pocket, unlocking the doorr and walking us through it. My eyes examined the room, but was interrupted by Gaara's lips on mine and his body shoving me into a wall. I gasped and his tongue slipped into my mouth, caressing my own. I could feel his tongue ring, his tongue slightly swollen from the new piercing. I moaned into his mouth and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Gaara?"

"Hm?" He said as he kissed along my jaw to my ear.

I unconsciously tilted my head to the side and closed my eyes. "What if... What if someone's home?"

He licked the shell of my ear. "There isn't." My nervousness must have been clear because he backed away from me, dragging a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's okay. Want something to drink?"

"Yeah...Thanks."

"Okay." He said, turning to the kitchen. "Have a seat in the living room."

Once he disappeared, I moved to the couch. It was firm; no bounce at all. There was nothing on the walls, except for one picture on the mantel. I stood up and walked over to examine it. The picture had two people in it. One was Gaara as a young child. It wasn't hard to discern. Gaara's hair burned. The other looked like his brother. They were building castles in the sand at the beach. I held the picture between both hands.

_'He looked so happy...So innocent. Not like now. Things have happened to him. To change him...' _ I traced a finger over Gaara's childlike face in the picture._ 'I wonder what changed him.' _I looked up to find Gaara standing beside me, holding a glass in one hand, looking at the picture. I watched him staring at himself and his brother. "What's your brother like?"

"He looked up instantly, as if a trance had been broken. "Brotherly."

_'What kind of answer is that?' _He handed me the glass he had been holding. "Thanks." Walking to the couch, he sat down and motioned for me to sit down too. "So..." _'What to say? What to say?'_ "Where are your parents?" _'Parents?! That's what I come up with! Ugh! Kill me now!'_

"Not here."

_'He's sp evasive...' _I took a sip of the drink. "Where are they?"

"Dead."

I nearly choked on my next sip. "I-I'm sorry." _'Stupid! Stupid question!' _

"Nothing to be sorry about. I'm not."

"Oh..." _'What can I say after that??'_ "Do you have any other siblings beside your brother?" _'Please don't say they died too...' _I prayed silently.

"Not anymore, no." He said, cracking his knuckles.

"Anymore?" I asked.

"She died. Temari died."

_'Failed. Do not ask how. Do NOT ask how.' _"Oh." I said quietly. "So you live here with your brother?"

"Yes." He tilted his head to the side.

I hung my head and breathed deeply. "Neji?"

"Yeah?"

"Come here." He positioned himself against the arm of the couch and spread his legs apart. I clutched the glass tightly in both hands and looked over at him. _'I want to feel his arms around me so badly...' _I placed the glass onto the table and moved closer to Gaara. Laughing a bit, he said, "You're not close enough." He patted the space between his legs. I sighed and bit my lip nervously. I moved closer to him. His leg brushed one of mine briefly. "Better."

I noticed the smirk on his face before he pulled me back into him. His breath tickled the back of my neck and his hands were placed on my stomach. He kissed the back of my neck softly and whispered into my ear. "Do you want me, Neji?"

I swallowed past the lump in my throat and tilted my head back to look into his eyes. "Yes...I want you..."

He caressed my cheek with a hand and leaned down to brush his lips against mine. "I want you too." His tongue licked my lips slowly and his hands stroked my stomach gently. He licked my lips until I couldn't help but open them. His tongue darted into my mouth quickly, hissing somewhat from the pain and then he stopped. I looked up at him, automatically pouting. He smiled evilly before kissing me soundly, his tongue entering my mouth.


End file.
